Overlord (StarCraft II)
|game=SC2 |image=Overlord SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2= Overlord SC2 Rend1.jpg|Before OverlordTransport LotV Game1.JPG|After |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= |campname= |baseunit= |role=Provides control |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air *Biological |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity=8 (with Ventral Sacs upgrade) |transsize= |sight=11 |broodling= |costmin=100 |energycost= |costgas= |supply=Provides 8 |campcost= |time=18 25 (Co-op Missions) 25 (16 charge cooldown) (Stukov) |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom=Larva |req= |hotkey=V |speed=0.902 (2.63 with Pneumatized Carapace) (Versus) 0.59 (3.38 with Pneumatized Carapace) (Co-op) 0.47 (3.38 with Pneumatized Carapace) (Stukov Co-op) |accel=1.0625 |lataccel=46.0625 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=1 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=200 |hpregen=0.2734 |armor=0 |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto=Overseer |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=200 |makescore=100 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} In StarCraft II, the overlord provides control but does not provide detection. Overview The overlord may evolve into the overseer which is a detector and spellcaster. Overlords are commonly used in the early game to scout areas and gain information on what strategies the opponent is going and what route they attack from. Overlord positioning is key to playing zerg, however picking off overlords can supply block the zerg player. They can commonly be hunted down by cheaper air units such as mutalisks, phoenixes and vikings, as well as roving packs of terran infantry. Game Unit Versus In Legacy of the Void, the overlord loses its ventral sacs upgrade. Instead, each overlord is upgraded individually to be able to transport units. This upgrade requires a lair. Upgrades and Abilities Heart of the Swarm When Kerrigan reaches a certain level overlords provide more control and are spawned instantly. This ability is called Improved Overlords. Overlords in the campaign lack the ability to transport units. Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions All zerg commanders (except Dehaka) use overlords for control. All commanders can upgrade overlords with pneumatized carapace and morph to a overseer Kerrigan, Zagara and Abathur Overlords use the ability a create creep and transport function. Zagara's overlords use the Leviathan Brood's skin. Stetmann makes use of mecha overlords, which aside from being mechanical are the same as regular overlords. Kerrigan Upgrades and Abilities Zagara Upgrades and Abilities Abathur Upgrades and Abilities Stukov Upgrades and Abilities Development The reason for the changes and the split between the overlord and overseer in terms of detection was that the zerg "were somewhat 'detectorific'" in StarCraft.INC Games: Zerg Q&A. Accessed on 2008-20-03 Overlords regained the ability to transport units as of December 2008.Karune. 2008-12-17. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 47. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-12-17. Overlords used to have a slime ability, but that has been removed from the latest build.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-04. Zerg Unit Information. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-06-23. *'Slime' (also known as "Corrupt Minerals") **The overlord could drop a non-attacking slime creature,1) The tier 1 Overlord is very slow and does not have detection, though still essential for scouting throughout the game. 2) They are two different abilities. In generating creep, the Overlord essentially unloads a bunch of creep straight to the ground below it, which expands. Corrupting minerals takes some time to fully cast, but it creates a non-attacking creature that takes over that resource, and needs to be killed before those minerals are able to be gathered. Furthermore, you can corrupt resources that are already being mined, introducing potential Overseer raids to slow the enemy's production. 3)Neither abilities require energy. Creep generation does not have a cooldown whereas corrupt minerals has a small cooldown timer. Karune. 2008-04-25. Overseers having Creep Drop, details?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-04-25. temporarily disabling resource nodes and xel'naga towers.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10.Korda, Martin. Hands-on: Martin Korda gets to grips with StarCraft II and gets the lowdown on the newly evolved Zerg. CVG.com Accessed 2008-05-04. The minerals can be covered as they're being harvested, enabling raids which slow down an enemy's economy. The creature must be killed before the minerals can be accessed.Dustin Browder, Chris Sigaty, Samwise Didier and Gunnar "Leord" Petzall. Zerg Q&A. INC Gamers. Accessed on 2008-20-03 **This ability took some time to "cast" and had a small cooldown timer. Before Legacy of the Void, all overlords were upgraded to transports with the Ventral Sacs upgrade. The expansion changed the upgrade to effect individual overlords. Removed Upgrades Images ;Skins File:NormalOverlord SC2SkinImage.jpg|An overlord File:MutantOverlord SC2SkinImage.jpg|Mutant overlord File:LeviathanOverlord_SC2SkinImage.jpg|Leviathan Brood overlord File:PrimalOverlord SC2SkinImage.jpg|Primal zerg overlord File:SimulantOverlord Skin Game1.jpg|Simulant overlord File:CerberusOverlord SC2SkinImage.JPG|Cerberus overlord ;Portraits File:Overlord SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|Leviathan Brood overlord portrait File:Overlord SC2-LotV Head4.jpg|Primal zerg overlord portrait File:Overlord SC2-LotV Head5.jpg|Simulant overlord portrait File:CerberusOverlordPortrait SC2SkinImage.jpg|Cerberus overlord portrait References